The Roman Twin
by ThatOneGirlWho'sEmo
Summary: Hey Guys! I'm starting what I think might be a new series based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians, BEWARE: This might be rated M for later content! Also for the longer version of this story check out my stuff on . I'm AwesomeUntilDawn
1. The Very First Author's Note!

The Very First Author's Note

Hey Guys! I'm Abby, and this is my first story on Fanfiction ever, so, please help me out here! Also, I'm super excited! So, basically, this story is about Aria Jackson, who is Percy Jackson's roman twin. They have the same mother, Sally Jackson, but in the Greek books, Aria isn't mentioned since she is a roman character. So this entire story will be from her perspective, and it will end on the Titan War. Then I might make a sequel, which depends on the fact of whether or not someone will read this! Anyway, I came up with Aria one day after finally finishing "The Last Olympian". I might also create some other characters as I go, so be aware of that! I hope someone finds this :D BTW: I do not own anything! I wish I did, but unfortunately, Uncle Rick came up with the idea! SO HERE WE GO!


	2. Hey Paradise, I found a talking wolf!

**Special Thanks to:**

**weirdhead - for giving me some awesome ideas for Aria!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hey Paradise! I found a talking wolf! **

Hey there, I'm Aria Jackson, the daughter of Neptune. My twin is Percy Jackson, and you may have heard of him. He's the "Savior of Olympus", the defeater of the Minotaur, twice, returner of the Lightning Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeated the Nemean Lion, he bathed the Titan Iaeptus in the River Lethe, he faced the Labrinth and survived, and he defeated Saturn. Yeah, a pretty long list of accomplishments...But here's the thing we both have a heck lot of powers, and his are pretty boring compared to mine. I have a siren voice, (Illusions summoned with voice) and I can summon treasures in the sea (like pearls, diamonds, rubies, gold, whatever that is in the ocean)

I got more of the earthshaker side, less controlling water. I've also saved Olympus, just not on the Greek side. Here's the thing, I'm a Roman, well, not exactly. I was born a Greek Demigod, but one day I was venturing around with my best friend, Evan Paradise, and he lead me into this tunnel. And when we got in, it was like a Roman Paradise! (No pun intended.) We entered, and we were "greeted" by Lupa the wolf. For days, she trained us to do things the Roman way and then, she introduced us to Camp Jupiter.

**Hope You Like it! - Abby**


	3. Authors Note The second version chap 1

** Author's Note:**

_Ok...So I made a huge mistake, and I forgot to update this story! Just so everyone knows, I **am **working on a couple of chapters. Also: This is the second version of Chapter one! :D _

_\- Love, _

_Abby_

* * *

**Chapter One: Hey Paradise! I found a talking wolf! **

Hey there, I'm Aria Jackson, the daughter of Neptune. My twin is Percy Jackson, and you may have heard of him. He's the "Savior of Olympus", the defeater of the Minotaur, twice, returner of the Lightning Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeated the Nemean Lion, he bathed the Titan Iaeptus in the River Lethe, he faced the Labrinth and survived, and he defeated Saturn. Yeah, a pretty long list of accomplishments...But here's the thing we both have a heck lot of powers, and his are pretty boring compared to mine. I have a siren voice, (Illusions summoned with voice) and I can summon treasures in the sea (like pearls, diamonds, rubies, gold, whatever that is in the ocean)

I got more of the earthshaker side, less controlling water. I've also saved Olympus, just not on the Greek side. Here's the thing, I'm a Roman, well, not exactly. I was born a Greek Demigod, but one day I was venturing around with my best friend, Evan Paradise, and he lead me into this tunnel. And when we got in, it was like a Roman Paradise! (No pun intended.) We entered, and we were "greeted" by Lupa the wolf. For days, she trained us to do things the Roman way and then, she introduced us to Camp Jupiter.

When we arrived at Camp Jupiter we saw a tall, pale girl with a black braid running down her back and a shorter, blonde boy with a suspicious scar on his lips. They both stood tall and stared at us as if waiting for what we were going to do. "Go ahead pups," Lupa said. Evan and I reached out to our hands and they shook them. They looked like they were good friends.

"Jason, Renya, show these pups around and introduce them to your legion. Then you will go to Octavian and get your quest for this summer." Lupa said.


End file.
